Shion Uzuki/Image Gallery
Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht EarlyShionArt.png|Concept art. ShionOriginal.png|Concept art. Wxsi_v1_04.png|Concept art. Shion1Con.png|Art. Shion49944.png|Shion. ShionEp1.png|Shion with her M.W.S. Mark I. ShionSaga1.png|Let the saga take you. ShionSaga2.png|Let the saga take you. Image91q19.png|Shion on A.G.W.S. VX-10000. Kosmos99292200210.png|Shion embracing KOS-MOS. Love.png|Shion embracing KOS-MOS. Girls.png|Shion with KOS-MOS and MOMO. AoiSleep.png|Shion and Aoi in Labyrinthos. ShionPC.png|Shion doing PC tech work at night. KevinShion.gif|Shion and Kevin. Shin1.gif|Shion in a flashback. Shin2.gif|Shion in a flashback. Loss3.gif|KOS-MOS Archetype stabs Kevin's chest as he protects Shion. Loss1.gif|Shion aims a gun at KOS-MOS Archetype's head. Loss2.gif|The KOS-MOS Archetype is destroyed. Pulse.png|Shion checking Kevin's pulse. KGrave.gif|Shion mourning Kevin. EVS.png|KOS-MOS and Shion in the EVS Encephalon. GoodMorning.gif|"Good morning, KOS-MOS. How do you feel?" Morning.png|"Good morning, Shion. All systems are normal." ShionTest.gif|Shion empathizing with KOS-MOS. Chief.gif|Allen rescues Shion at the last second. ShionRealian.png|"I want to learn so much more about them." IKnowYourSecret.png|"Besides, I know your little secret... You guys have an emergency override code to control them, don't you?" Rea2.png|Shion's final moment with Calx. "This is what we were born to do." KOSM2.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. ShionRifle2.gif|Shion shooting Gnosis with her assault rifle. ShionFloor1.png|Shion collapses in sorrow after KOS-MOS kills Virgil. KillPeople.gif|"You have no right to KILL people!" Racist.gif|Shion annoyed by Allen's racist comment. ZigShi.png|Ziggy and Shion at the Dock Colony. ShionGaignun.png|Shion and Gaignun Kukai. Happiness.gif|"Happiness?" ChaosShion.png|chaos comforting Shion after Cherenkov's death. BeachGirls.png|Shion and MOMO at the beach. ShiP.png|Shion and her father on their last day together. IllusionReality.gif|Shion speaking about illusion and reality. MorningKOSMOS.gif|"Morning, KOS-MOS." PullUp.gif|Shion pulls KOS-MOS up. Huuug.gif|Shion hugs KOS-MOS. ShiBattle.gif|Shion in battle. MWS1.gif|Shion in battle. ShionKick.gif|Shion in battle. QueensKiss.gif|Queen's Kiss. ShiVic1.gif|Shion victory posing. ShiVic2.gif|Shion victory posing. 365221.jpg|Manga Vol. 2 artwork. Xenosaga I & II Shion anime.png|Art. C_shion.jpg|Art. ShionDSArt.png|Concept art. Xenosaga cover.png|Art. ShiKosDS.jpg|Shion and KOS-MOS. Scene15.png|Kevin, Shion and Allen look at the KOS-MOS Archetype. KevD1.png|KOS-MOS kills Kevin. KevD2.png|Kevin dies. SimulatorDS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS inside the training simulator. ShionEncephalonDS.png|Shion, Virgil and Alex the Realian. ShionGnosisDS.png|Nephilim watching a Gnosis kill Shion. BettyDS.png|Shion looking at Betty, the half-human half-Gnosis woman. ShionHoldDS.png|Shion holding an injured KOS-MOS. Scene48.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. ShionFifthDS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS on Fifth Jerusalem. Xenosaga: The Animation Shion_View.jpg|Character View S51 1.jpg|Concept sketch. ShionEnd.png|Shion sleeping. ShiAndKOS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. Poster1.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. AniEnd.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. SHIKOS.jpg|Shion and KOS-MOS. SHIKOS2.jpg|Shion and KOS-MOS. ShionAndMOMO.png|Shion and MOMO. QKiss.png|Queen's Kiss~ Shion Swimsuit Episode I.jpg|Shion in her swimsuit. K0.png|Kevin and Shion. Shi05.png|Shion two years ago. Shi06.png|Shion two years ago. ShiIntro.png|Shion in the intro. ShionN1.png|Shion. ShionBye.png|Shion. ShionP.png|"You like Bunnie? Well, guess that makes two of us then." Virgil anime.png|Shion and Virgil. Wound.png|Calx sacrifices his life and dies to protect Shion. ShionGnosisTouch1.png|Shion being held by a Gnosis. ShiBet2.png|Shion in Betty's room on the Durandal. ShionHearsThunder.gif|Shion hears thunder. ShionSeesNeph.png|Shion sees her childhood memory. S3.png|Young Shion. S1.png|Shion's final day with her father. Gods.png|"Ye shall be as gods." ShiMorning.png|"Good morning, KOS-MOS." ShionC.png|Shion on the Durandal. ShionRoom.png|Shion in her room. ShiKOS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. AllShiDur.png|Allen and Shion. Shi01.png|Shion on the Proto Merkabah. Kis2.png|Shion speaks to Kirsch. ShiCry3.png|Shion cries. ShionSmiles.png|Shion smiles. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse ShiProfile.png|Portrait. ShionCover2.png|Portrait. Shion2Portrait.png|Portrait. xenosaga9382828.png|Shion. Shi2Back.png|Shion. Shion2.jpg|Concept art. Shioncon.png|Swimsuit concept art. ShionSwim.png|Swimsuit outfit. Momo2art.png|Shion with the group at the Kukai Foundation. Image xenosaga8203030.png|Shion and KOS-MOS on E.S. Dinah. Glasses.gif|Allen accidentally steps on Shion's glasses. Shi2.png|Shion without her glasses. ShiKosPort.png|Shion and KOS-MOS at Second Miltia Space Port. KevinEp2.png|Kevin and Shion in a flashback. ShionWave.png|Shion reunites with Jin in Moby Dick's Café. Charades.gif|Jr. fails at Shion's charades. TableKick.gif|Shion kicks Jr. for being a loudmouth. Uzukis.png|chaos, Jin and Shion. ShionDivePrepare.png|Shion prepares to dive. ShiDive.gif|Shion prepares to dive. InHerRoom.png|chaos, Shion, Jr. and Ziggy in Sakura's room. ShionLight2.png|Shion in the Encephalon. Shi2UMN.png|Shion at the U.M.N. Control Center. DontStopMe.gif|Shion shoves Allen. ShionSaved.png|Shion is saved by KOS-MOS. ShionSaved.gif|KOS-MOS saves Shion. Shion044890393.png|Shion in Old Miltia's ruins. ShionShutUp.gif|"SHUT UP! I refuse... I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!" Shi022.png|Shion angrily tells the Pope to shut up. Protest1.png|Shion protests against KOS-MOS killing Cecily and Cathe. Protest2.png|Shion protests against KOS-MOS killing Cecily and Cathe. ShionRefuses.gif|"NO! I CAN'T DO IT! I WON'T DO IT!" No.png|Shion speaking to Febronia. Shi03.png|Shion weeping. ShiCries1.gif|Shion allows KOS-MOS to kill Cecily and Cathe. CecCat.gif|Shion weeping for Cecily and Cathe. ShiCries2.gif|Shion cries as Cecily and Cathe die. Shi04.png|Shion cries as Cecily and Cathe die. ShiSad1.png|Jin finds Shion crying on the Elsa. ShiSad2.png|Shion crying. LeaveMeAlone.gif|"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" ShiSad3.png|Shion sullen, sad, angry and frustrated. ShionPlace.gif|Shion on the Durandal. ShionMWS2.png|Shion using her M.W.S. Mark II. ShiMWS.gif|Shion using her M.W.S. Mark II. ShionKatana.png|Shion wielding a katana in a swimsuit. SplashScreen.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. Cover.jpg|Manga. Xenosaga: A Missing Year ShiProfileAMY.png|Portrait. DoctusThreaten.png|Shion and Jin being threatened by Doctus. ShionReachesForAlmadel.png|Shion reaching for Almadel. ShionUnconsciousBed.png|Shion unconscious, with Jin and Juli. AMY1.png|Shion. AMY2.png|Shion. SuoAMY.png|Shion looking at Almadel during her examination. AMY3.png|Shion in Almadel's hospital room in the ANTF 15 years ago. AMY4.png|Shion giving Almadel flowers in the ANTF 15 years ago. KOSrescue.png|KOS-MOS rescues Shion. AlmadelCatch.png|Shion catches Almadel. AMY5.png|Almadel hugs Shion. AMY6.png|Shion and Almadel. Shiam1.png|Shion watches Almadel die. Shiam2.png|Shion screaming and crying for Almadel. AlmaFade5.png|Shion is too devastated to stand up and considers suicide. Shiam3.png|Jin slaps Shion for giving up on living. Shiam35.png|Shion feels the slap. Shiam4.png|Shion feels the slap. Shiam5.png|Jin comforts Shion. Shiam6.png|Shion asks Jin why Almadel sacrificed herself. Shiam61.png|Shion listens to Jin. Shiam62.png|Shion cries. Shiam7.png|Shion cries in Jin's arms. ArsNovaHug.png|Shion and Jin hug as Ars Nova collapses. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 22original.jpg|Swimsuit and early designs by CHOCO. 21original.jpg|Concept art by CHOCO. 20original.jpg|Early designs by CHOCO. SK.png|The Maiden of Mary and KOS-MOS. SK2.png|The Maiden of Mary and KOS-MOS. 2DShion.png|Concept art. ShionFace.png|Shion. ShionEp3render.png|Shion. 035Shion_Uzuki2.png|Default. C3shion00.png|Default (Field/Battle). C3shion08.png|Default (Field). C3shion99.png|Default (Field). C3shionH07.png|Default (different hands). C3shionH11.png|Default (teary-eyed). C3shionH13.png|Default (No Pendant). C3shion13.png|Default (No Pendant) (Field). Top032.png|Default (Boss). 034Shion_Uzuki.png|Scientia. C3shion05.png|Scientia (Field/Battle). 037Shion_Uzuki4.png|Vector (Field/Battle). 038Shion_Uzuki5.png|U-TIC. C3shion04.png|U-TIC (Field/Battle). 039Shion_Uzuki6.png|Swimsuit C3shion06.png|Swimsuit (Field/Battle). C3shion03.png|White Shirt (Field/Battle). 036Shion_Uzuki3.png|Shion as a child. C3shion09.png|Shion as a child (Field). C3shionH12.png|Shion as a child (teary-eyed). C3shionH10.png|Shion as a child (covered in mother's blood). E3obj047.png|Shion's glasses. ShiSho.png|Shion relaxing with Kevin. Hand.gif|Shion relaxing with Kevin. Resort.png|A flashback of Shion and Kevin at Starlight Resort. Moment1.gif|Shion receives Kevin's mother's necklace. Moment3.gif|Shion listens to Kevin. Moment4.gif|Shion and Kevin embrace. Moment5.gif|Shion and Kevin kiss. ShionStretching.gif|Shion stretching. ShionIsland.png|Shion on Pedea Island. ShionES.gif|Shion in E.S. Dinah. ShionGlasses.gif|Shion watches T-elos. Glasses.png|Shion watches T-elos. ShiDe1.png|Shion. ShiDe2.png|Shion. ShiDe3.png|Shion. ShiJu.png|Shion. Shio1.png|Shion looks at Abel. ShiJin.png|Jin checks up on Shion. ShionRescue.png|Shion rescues KOS-MOS. Huggie.gif|Shion hugs KOS-MOS. Casty.png|Shion in Rennes-le-Château. KOSShiJin.png|Shion in Rennes-le-Château. CastNormal.png|Shion in Rennes-le-Château. CastSwimsuit.png|Shion in a swimsuit in Rennes-le-Château. ShiRest.png|Shion resting. ShiRest2.png|Shion. ShiSwing.png|Shion on a swing in Miltia's park, waiting for her dad. Scowl.png|Shion scowls at Kevin. Shio2.png|Shion orders Kevin to water flowers. WaterFlower.png|Shion showing Kevin how to water the flowers. Bucket1.png|Shion forcing the watering can into Kevin's hands. ShiMir.png|Shion looks at her reflection. 36.png|Voyager telepathically choking Shion. 37.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. XeCast.png|Shion and the team ready to fight Voyager. ShionMizrahi.gif|Shion and Joachim Mizrahi on the Beach of Nothingness. ShiJo.png|Shion and Joachim Mizrahi on the Beach of Nothingness. ShionES.png|Shion in E.S. Dinah. ShionES2.png|Shion in E.S. Dinah. ShionBacksAway.gif|"Don't get in my way! I don't have time to play with you right now!" ShiLab.png|Shion sees the Red Testament in Labyrinthos. KevInEyes.png|Shion sees the Red Testament in Labyrinthos. ShiLab2.png|Shion sees the Red Testament in Labyrinthos. ShiLab3.png|Shion realizing the Red Testament is Kevin. ShiLab4.png|Shion being restrained by U-TIC officers. ShionGrabbed.gif|"NO! STOP! LET GO OF ME! STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" ShiMarg1.png|Shion being interrogated by Margulis. ShiSuou1.png|Shion angry at her father for "sacrificing his family". ShiSuou2.png|Suou attempts to explain himself. FionaChurch.png|Shion in the church. ShiChurch1.png|Shion exhausted after fighting Virgil. ShionLight.png|Shion watches Febronia and Virgil disappear. ShiChurch2.png|Shion watches Febronia and Virgil disappear. ShionFloorSad.png|Shion falls to the floor in sorrow. ShionBed.png|Shion crying while hiding under her mother's bed. ShionANTF.png|Shion enters her mother's hospital room too late. ShionAnger.png|Shion, pissed at the Realians for killing her parents. JinShion.png|Jin and Shion. JinShion2.png|Jin and Shion. KevinAppears1.png|Shion sees Kevin. TraumaRoom.png|Shion and Jin with their deceased parents. Momblood.png|Shion crying while holding her mother's blood dripping from the bed. ShionsMemory.png|Shion's traumatic memory. KevinRoom3.png|Shion looking at her dead mother. KevinRoom2.png|Shion learns she has inherited her mother's fatal illness. JinShield.gif|Shion attempts to reunite with Kevin. ShionDie.png|Shion contemplates her death. ShiBlue.png|Shion suffering from depression. ShiBlue2.png|Shion suffering from depression. Hug.png|Shion hugs KOS-MOS. JrGroup.png|Shion with the team. Rennes1.png|Shion on Rennes-le-Château. ShiRen1.png|Shion on Rennes-le-Château. ShiRen2.png|Shion in Mary Magdalene's tomb. ShiRen3.png|Shion in Mary Magdalene's tomb. Hug.gif|Shion embracing Mary Magdalene. Field.png|Shion embracing Mary Magdalene. Field2.png|Shion embracing Mary Magdalene. AllenShove.gif|"Move, Allen. This doesn't concern you." KevinLove.png|Allen tries to reveal his love for Shion. ShutUp.png|In response, Shion tells Allen to shut up. 313.png|Shion and Kevin. ShioKev.png|Shion and Kevin. ImSorry.gif|"I'm... sorry..." LeaveHimAlone.png|Shion tells Kevin to leave Allen alone. ShionAllenSave.gif|Shion looks at Allen after Kevin tortures him. ShionLookAllen.png|Shion looks at Allen after Kevin tortures him. EnoughAllen.gif|"That's enough, Allen! Why do you have to suffer like that?!" SufferLikeThat.png|Shion asks Allen why he suffers for her. ShiMic1.png|Shion and Kevin. ShionConcerned.png|Shion concerned about Allen. ShiMic2.png|Shion. ShiMic3.png|Shion. ShionStopsKevin.png|Shion stops Kevin from killing Allen. ShionStopsKevin2.png|Shion stops Kevin from killing Allen. ShionLeavesKevin.png|Shion slowly backs away from Kevin. ShiSM1.png|Shion smiles at Allen and KOS-MOS. ShiSM2.png|"I stand with them to save this universe!" NotATool.png|"Kevin. Listen to me. I cannot be with you. I am... no longer your tool to play with!" PleaseStop.gif|"Please stop! I don't want to fight you!" FinalMeet1.png|Shion and Kevin say goodbye. FinalMeet3.png|"Kevin..." FinalMeet4.png|Shion listens to Kevin. FinalMeet6.png|"You don't have to tell me... I understand." FinalMeet7.png|"I know that you placed everything inside here." FinalMeet8.png|"They're the precious memories you and I..." FinalMeet10.png|"...blossomed with our love." FinalMeet11.png|"Thank you.. Kevin... Because of you, I've been able to make it this far." FinalMeet13.png|"Because of you, I'll keep going." FinalMeet14.png|Shion and Kevin say goodbye. Huggie2.gif|Shion hugs KOS-MOS. DontGoJin.gif|"What are you saying?! I don't want you to go, Jin!" ShionAllenFinale.gif|"Oh, Jin..." ShiAll.png|Shion and Allen watch Jin leave. ShionCries2.png|(Jin, I know I never said it, but I was happy.) ShionCries01.png|(In my heart, I was so happy to be your sister.) ShionCries02.png|(So... So, thank you. Thank you, Jin.) ShiEl1.png|Shion thinking about the future. ShiEl2.png|Shion rests her head on Allen's shoulder. Friendzone.gif|Shion finally removes Allen from her friendzone. Shi3Battle.gif|Shion in combat. LunarBlade.gif|Shion attacks a corrupt U-TIC officer. ShionWin.gif|Shion wins a battle. LockShot.gif|Lock Shot. MS2.gif|MS2. ShionFlipsMai.gif|Shion flips Mai Magus. Yur1.gif|Shion flips Dmitri Yuriev. Yur2.gif|Shion punches Dmitri Yuriev. WhiteSilverGuardian.png|White Silver / Guardian M.W.S. AutoMacer.png|Auto Macer M.W.S. RedCancer.png|Red Cancer M.W.S. TollBunker.png|Toll Bunker M.W.S. VIEmperor.png|VI Emperor M.W.S. MiyukiSpecial.png|Miyuki Special M.W.S. ShionFlees.gif|Shion fleeing mecha. Cameos Shi.png|Shion in Namco x Capcom. ShiNam1.png|Shion in Namco × Capcom. ShiNam2.png|Shion in Namco × Capcom. ShionBaseball.png|Shion playing baseball. Uzuki, Shion Category:Image Gallery